Cosas que pasan
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: Para la actividad estacional del foro ¡Siéntate! "Este largo cansancio se hará mayor un día y el alma dirá al cuerpo que no quiere seguir".
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas que pasan**

 _Otoño y felicidad_

* * *

Ahogó un grito en el fondo de su garganta al recordar el momento. Estaba fuera de si, sentía que flotaba en el aire. ¡Todo se veía tan bello! _Al final valieron la pena reenviar todas esas cadenas,_ se decía.

Miró a sus amigas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. ¿Sería buena idea decirles..? Ella siempre había dicho que cuando llegara el momento mantendría su vida amorosa privada para que no perdiera el encanto, PERO CARAJO, ESTABA TAN FELIZ, NECESITABA COMPARTIRLO CON ALGUIEN.

—Andas muy rara hoy Kagome—comentó Yuka. Kagome levantó la mirada e intentó ocultar su alegría (y falló).

—¿Yo? ¿Rara? ¡Pff, para nada!—. Eri la miró con los ojos entrecerrados al escuchar el inusual tono de su voz y murmuró un _si tu lo dices.._

Rayos, se dijo, ¿¡por qué era tan difícil esconder sus emociones!?

Ayumi llegó con las bebidas—No recordaba lo que ninguna de ustedes pidió así que les traje a todas un _Pumpkin Spice Latte._ Ay vamos, no pongan esa cara. ¡Les va a encantar! Además solo lo venden en esta época del año.

Mientras Ayumi continuaba con su parloteo sobre la maravilla de esas bebidas, Kagome no pudo más y gritó:

—¡Creo que le gusto a Inuyasha!

Todas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos antes de empezar con el bombardeo de preguntas ( _¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? ¡Lo sabia! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!_ ).

—¡Es que son tantas cosas! A veces que me ve y cuando pesco su mirada se voltea al instante (¡Se ve tan lindo!), o cuando me dice que si me ayuda a cargar algo y cuando se lo paso me toca las manos y ¡ah! ayer...—dejó salir ese gritito que la estaba matando por dentro—estaba haciendo mucho viento y así, entonces cuando llegué a casa él estaba ahí y me estaba viendo fijamente y se acercó y me quitó una hoja del cabello Y JURO QUE ME LO ACARICIÓ Y VI COMO SE PONÍA ROJO. OH ESTOY TAN FELIZ.

Kagome terminó su relato y se alegró al ver que sus amigas se ponían felices por ella.

* * *

 _La felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse._

* * *

Este drabble pertenece a la actividad de este mes del foro ¡Siéntate!, los invito a leer los otros fics de la actividad (link en mi perfil).

He estado intentando escribir una nota de autor decente pero al parecer no puedo. Bah, ¿cómo les ha ido? Cuéntenme sobre su día, sus vidas, la puta esa que les caga o del chico que hace que sus corazoncitos canten. Me encantaría escucharl lo que tienen que decir(L).

 _Cada vez que lees sin dejar un Review, un gatito muere. Si favoriteas a lo pendejo, mueren dos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosas que pasan**

 _Verano y cansancio._

* * *

Ya se había resignado a nunca volver a verlos.

A veces la desesperación llegaba desde lo profundo de su ser y la hacía llorar a gritos, pero no era tan frecuente como lo era antes. No sabía que había pasado ni la razón por la que pasó y tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero eso estaba bien ¿no? Así terminaría sus estudios, conseguiría un buen trabajo y sería la mejor madre y esposa que había existido, en su boda usaría un vestido de princesa, que jamás conseguiría al otro lado del pozo, y sería muy feliz.

Llegó al final de la escalera y limpió el sudor de su frente. El calor cada vez se hacía más insoportable. _Y también esperar_. Evitó mirar hacia donde estaba el pozo, pero los recuerdos vinieron de todas formas.

No se podía resignar a nunca volver a verlos.

Desde que desaparecieron de su vida no tenía ánimos para nada. Las clases eran confusas y le pesaba levantarse por la mañana, poco a poco dejó de salir con sus amigas (¡apenas podía mantener una conversación!), y las tardes eran aburridas e interminables. Por las noches, la fachada de chica dura que había creado para consolarse, se destrozaba y dejaba salir las preocupaciones que creía esconder en el día. Pasaba todo el día esperando algo que nunca llegaba.

Pero había veces que pasaba cerca del pozo y juraba sentir su presencia. Su corazón latía y se apresuraba a revisar. Después de un rato salía de ahí con los pies arrastrando, desilusionada y con el corazón dolido.

Entró a su cuarto, tomó una ducha y se preparó para la cena especial de Tanabata que su madre hacía todos los años. Otra vez, entre sus deseos, se encontraba el de volver a verlos.

* * *

 _Este largo cansancio se hará mayor un día_  
 _y el alma dirá al cuerpo que no quiere seguir_


End file.
